


Guilt

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bulimia, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: She chewed it up, and spat it out, over and over and over again.





	Guilt

No matter how many macaroons Marinette Dupain-Cheng ate, she never gained a single pound.

It made her the envy of many a girl her age. Those from Collége François Dupont watched her with vaguely concealed jealousy, watching her as she happily ate and ate and ate, éclair unto croissant unto confectionary. It was a benefit of living above a bakery; an infinite supply of wonderful baked goods.

Sometimes, she fainted. No one knew why. Someone once asked her if she had been eating properly, and the entire classroom had laughed. She had laughed along with them, tears streaming down her face.

Chloé's cruel words stuck with her, even as the blonde improved herself, and then Lila's did. All it did was encourage her to stick her finger further down her throat.

She sobbed into the toilet bowl, shaking with hysterical sobs at the amalgous shapes, a mishmash of colour. She had loved baking those. She had loved eating them.

But she knew she couldn't pack on the weight. 

Ladybug needed to be thin. What would happen if the spotted hero was fat? She nearly puked as she imagined Chat Noir having to carry her because she was out of breath from just a few jumps, of just how disgusted he would be if he put his hands on her body expecting sharp edges and instead felt soft curves. She broke down inagining how many would die if she was too fat to move.

It felt heavy, to eat. But she had to. Her parents made her such lovely food, she had to eat it for them.

But as she sat curled up in the bathroom, head between her knees, body wracked with sobs, she just wished she could eat without feeling such intense guilt after.

That day, she happily ate a cupcake next to Alya, and if that cupcake later ended up in the sewage pipes as chewed pieces, well, no one had to know.


End file.
